ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Total Game Sales
Note: Only games with at least a million sales are shown. This data may be incomplete or may exclude certain platforms, such as PC's. Only retail games are counted. = Generation 5 = Saturn #''Virtua Fighter 2'' - 3.4 million #''Daytona USA'' - 2.1 million #''Sega Rally Championship'' - 2.1 million #''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' - 2.0 million #''Crash Bandicoot 2'' - 1.9 million #''Frogger'' - 1.9 million #''Crash Bandicoot 3'' - 1.8 million #''Puyo Puyo Sun'' - 1.8 million #''Spyro the Dragon'' - 1.8 million #''Virtua Fighter'' - 1.8 million #''Fighters MegaMix'' - 1.7 million #''Resident Evil'' - 1.7 million #''Metal Gear Solid'' - 1.6 million #''Rayman'' - 1.6 million #''Resident Evil 2'' - 1.6 million #''WWF Warzone'' - 1.6 million #''Driver'' - 1.5 million #''Nights into Dreams'' - 1.5 million #''Crash Bandicoot'' - 1.4 million #''Need for Speed 3'' - 1.4 million #''Virtua Cop'' - 1.4 million #''Crash Team Racing'' - 1.3 million #''Tomb Raider'' - 1.3 million #''WWF SmackDown! 2'' - 1.3 million #''Grandia'' - 1.2 million #''Namco Museum 3'' - 1.2 million #''Namco Museum'' - 1.1 million #''Spyro 2'' - 1.1 million #''Tomb Raider'' - 1.1 million #''Vitrua Fighter 3'' - 1.1 million #''WWF SmackDown!'' - 1.1 million #''Crash Bash'' - 1.0 million #''Driver 2'' - 1.0 million #''Rugrats in Paris'' - 1.0 million #''Sonic Tennis'' - 1.0 million Nintendo 64 #''Super Mario 64'' - 9.2 million #''Goldeneye 007'' - 7.5 million #''Mario Kart 64'' - 7.3 million #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - 5.4 million #''Donkey Kong 64'' - 4.4 million #''Pokemon Stadium'' - 4.1 million #''Super Smash Bros'' - 3.9 million #''Diddy Kong Racing'' - 3.8 million #''Star Fox 64'' - 3.6 million #''Pokemon Snap'' - 3.1 million #''Star Wars Episode 1 Racer'' - 3.0 million #''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' - 2.6 million #''Wave Race 64'' - 2.6 million #''Banjo-Kazooie'' - 2.5 million #''WCW/nWo Revenge'' - 2.5 million #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' - 2.4 million #''Cruis'n USA'' - 2.2 million #''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' - 2.2 million #''Perfect Dark'' - 2.1 million #''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' - 2.1 million #''Turok 2'' - 1.8 million #''WCW vs. nWo: World Tour'' - 1.8 million #''Final Fantasy 7'' - 1.7 million #''Mario Party'' - 1.7 million #''Mario Party 2'' - 1.7 million #''Yoshi's Story'' - 1.7 million #''1080°: TenEighty Snowboarding'' - 1.6 million #''Namco Museum 64'' - 1.6 million #''WWF No Mercy'' - 1.6 million #''WWF Wrestlemania 2000'' - 1.6 million #''Final Fantasy 8'' - 1.5 million #''007: The World is not Enough'' - 1.4 million #''WWF War Zone'' - 1.4 million #''Final Fantasy 9'' - 1.3 million #''Pokemon Stadium 2'' - 1.3 million #''Hey You, Pikachu!'' - 1.1 million #''Banjo-Tooie'' - 1.0 million = Generation 6 = Dreamcast #''Sonic Adventure'' - 3.8 million #''Sonic Adventure 2'' - 3.4 million #''Sega Superstars Smackdown'' - 2.5 million #''Super Monkey Ball 2'' - 2.2 million #''Madden NFL 2005'' - 2.1 million #''Sonic Heroes'' - 1.9 million #''Super Monkey Ball'' - 1.9 million #''Madden NFL 07'' - 1.8 million #''Spider-Man: The Movie'' - 1.8 million #''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' - 1.8 million #''Madden NFL 2003'' - 1.7 million #''Tony Hawk's Underground'' - 1.7 million #''Madden NFL 2002'' - 1.6 million #''Metal Gear Solid 2'' - 1.6 million #''Shadow the Hedgehog'' - 1.5 million #''Madden NFL 2004'' - 1.4 million #''Sonic Golf: Green Hills Zone'' - 1.4 million #''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' - 1.3 million #''Enter the Matrix'' - 1.3 million #''Madden NFL 06'' - 1.2 million #''Crazy Taxi'' - 1.1 million #''Jak & Daxter'' - 1.1 million #''Madden NFL 08'' - 1.1 million #''Need for Speed Underground'' - 1.1 million #''Resident Evil - Code: Veronica X'' - 1.1 million #''Soul Calibur 2'' - 1.1 million #''Spider-Man 2'' - 1.1 million #''The Simpsons: Hit & Run'' - 1.1 million #''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' - 1.1 million #''Devil May Cry 3'' - 1.0 million #''James Bond 007: Agent Under Fire'' - 1.0 million #''Metal Gear Solid 3'' - 1.0 million #''Shenmue'' - 1.0 million #''The Simpsons: Road Rage'' - 1.0 million GameCube #''Mario Kart: Double Dash'' - 8.3 million #''Super Mario Sunshine'' - 8.0 million #''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - 6.1 million #''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' - 5.6 million #''Metroid Prime'' - 3.7 million #''Animal Crossing'' - 2.9 million #''Luigi's Mansion'' - 2.6 million #''Kingdom Hearts'' - 2.5 million #''Donkey Kong Racing'' - 2.2 million #''Soul Calibur 2'' - 2.0 million #''Resident Evil 4'' - 2.0 million #''Kirby Air Ride'' - 1.9 million #''Mario Party 4'' - 1.9 million #''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'' - 1.9 million #''Final Fantasy 10'' - 1.8 million #''Pokémon Colosseum'' - 1.8 million #''Metroid Prime 2'' - 1.7 million #''Final Fantasy 11'' - 1.6 million #''Kingdom Hearts 2'' - 1.6 million #''LEGO Star Wars'' - 1.6 million #''LEGO Star Wars 2: The Original Trilogy'' - 1.6 million #''Final Fantasy 12'' - 1.5 million #''Star Wars Rogue Leader: Rogue Squadron II'' - 1.5 million #''Mario Party 5'' - 1.4 million #''Star Fox: Dark Phoenix'' - 1.4 million #''Mario Party 6'' - 1.3 million #''Mario Party 7'' - 1.3 million #''Spider-Man: The Movie'' - 1.3 million #''Spider-Man 2'' - 1.3 million #''Need for Speed: Underground'' - 1.2 million #''Need for Speed Underground 2'' - 1.2 million #''Shrek 2'' - 1.2 million #''Pokemon XD'' - 1.1 million #''Tales of Symphonia'' - 1.1 million #''Dinosaur Planet'' - 1.0 million Game Boy Advance #''Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire'' - 6.5 million #''Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen'' - 5.0 million #''Super Mario Advance'' - 3.5 million #''Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World'' - 3.5 million #''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3'' - 3.2 million #''Namco Museum'' - 3.0 million #''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' - 2.9 million #''Pokemon Emerald'' - 2.8 million #''Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island'' - 2.7 million #''Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog'' - 2.2 million #''Pac-Man Collection'' - 2.1 million #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - 2.0 million #''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' - 1.7 million #''Finding Nemo'' - 1.6 million #''Mario & Luigi'' - 1.6 million #''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' - 1.4 million #''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' - 1.4 million #''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon'' - 1.4 million #''Metroid Fusion'' - 1.3 million #''Spyro: Season of Ice'' - 1.3 million #''Tetris Worlds'' - 1.3 million #''Disney Princess'' - 1.2 million #''Donkey Kong Country'' - 1.2 million #''The Incredibles'' - 1.2 million #''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' - 1.2 million #''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie'' - 1.1 million = Generation 7 = Pluto #''Assassin's Creed'' - 2.5 million #''Assassin's Creed 2'' - 2.3 million #''Batman: Arkham City'' - 2.2 million #''Metal Gear Solid 4'' - 2.2 million #''Sonic Unleashed'' - 2.1 million #''Resident Evil 5'' - 2.0 million #''Sega Superstars Smackdown: The Skirmish'' - 2.0 million #''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' - 1.9 million #''NBA 2K12'' - 1.9 million #''NBA 2K11'' - 1.8 million #''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' - 1.7 million #''Uncharted 2'' - 1.6 million #''NBA 2K10'' - 1.5 million #''Sega Superstars Tennis'' - 1.4 million #''Sonic Colors'' - 1.4 million #''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' - 1.3 million #''Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - 1.3 million #''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' - 1.3 million #''Uncharted 3'' - 1.3 million #''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - 1.2 million #''Uncharted'' - 1.1 million #''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' - 1.0 million #''Street Fighter 4'' - 1.0 million #''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz'' - 1.0 million Revolution #''New Super Mario Bros Revolution'' - 11.5 million #''Mario Kart X'' - 11.0 million #''Revolution Fitness'' - 7.6 million #''Revolution Fitness Plus'' - 7.5 million #''Super Mario Galaxy'' - 5.4 million #''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' - 5.3 million #''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - 3.6 million #''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - 2.9 million #''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' - 2.6 million #''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' - 2.4 million #''Revolution Sports'' - 2.3 million #''Assassin's Creed 2'' - 2.2 million #''Batman: Arkham City'' - 2.2 million #''Assassin's Creed 3'' - 2.0 million #''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' - 2.0 million #''Guitar Hero 3'' - 2.0 million #''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' - 2.0 million #''Uncharted 2'' - 2.0 million #''Assassin's Creed'' - 1.9 million #''Mario Party 8'' - 1.9 million #''Resident Evil 5'' - 1.9 million #''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' - 1.8 million #''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' - 1.7 million #''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' - 1.6 million #''LEGO Batman'' - 1.6 million #''Mortal Kombat'' - 1.6 million #''Super Paper Mario'' - 1.6 million #''Uncharted 3'' - 1.6 million #''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' - 1.5 million #''Epic Mickey'' - 1.4 million #''Guitar Hero 4'' - 1.4 million #''LEGO Indiana Jones'' - 1.4 million #''Revolution Party'' - 1.4 million #''Uncharted'' - 1.4 million #''Dance Dance Revolution: Hottest Party'' - 1.3 million #''Final Fantasy 13'' - 1.3 million #''Guitar Hero 2'' - 1.3 million #''Mario Artist'' - 1.3 million #''Epic Yarn'' - 1.2 million #''Guitar Hero'' - 1.2 million #''Skylanders'' - 1.2 million #''Dead Rising'' - 1.1 million #''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' - 1.1 million #''Skylanders Giants'' - 1.1 million #''Street Fighter 4'' - 1.1 million #''Tekken 6'' - 1.1 million #''Metroid Prime 3'' - 1.0 million Game Boy Nitro #''New Super Mario Bros'' - 12.0 million #''Mario Kart Nitro'' - 10.4 million #''Nintendogs'' - 9.1 million #''Pokemon Diamond/Pearl'' - 7.0 million #''Super Mario 64 Deluxe'' - 6.8 million #''Pokemon Black/White'' - 6.2 million #''Mario Party Nitro'' - 4.9 million #''Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver'' - 4.7 million #''Brain Age 2'' - 3.4 million #''Pokemon Platinum'' - 3.2 million #''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' - 2.7 million #''Pokemon Black/White 2'' - 2.6 million #''Mario & Luigi 3'' - 2.4 million #''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' - 1.8 million = Generation 8 = Game Boy 3DS #''Mario Kart 3D'' - 3.2 million #''Pokemon X/Y'' - 3.1 million #''New Super Mario Bros 2'' - 2.3 million #''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' - 1.1 million Category:Sales Category:America